Medabots: The Saga of the Masters
by finalfighter
Summary: A Girl named Mary finally gets her own medabot, and has her first robbattle. Soon goes on to beat the "Masters"


Medabots  
  
Saga of the Masters  
  
Chapter 1: The First One  
  
  
  
Dinotron blew out a blaze of dark fire. Simobot, unknowing of the upcoming event, charged up is blaster gun and fired blindly, literally. The blaze enveloped the lasers and hit Simobot directly. Simobot fell over.  
  
"Function ceased! The winner is Mary and Dinotron!" The Ref shouted.  
  
"Alright!" Mary shouted. "Come on Dinotron, let's go tune you up!"  
  
Mary hoisted the little blue dinobot in the air and shuffled off. Dinotron wanted to stay and wade in the glory of his first match. "Aw Mary, can't I stay?" The blue dinosaur pleaded. Mary stopped, she smiled and looked down at Dinotron.  
  
"What for? You already won, why do you need to stay there?"  
  
"Because it was my first match and I won, I heard from some Medabot that if you win your first match, you'll be very lucky from then on."  
  
"Well, that still doesn't explain why you wanna go back? I bet I know, you want more fame and glory, isn't that right?"  
  
"... ... ... y-y-yeah ... ... ... what's wrong with that?" he asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, but I don't think anyone's there anymore. Tell you what, The next match you win, I'll let you bathe in the glory all you want, how's that?"  
  
"OK!" they ran off together. Dinotron's stubby legs made it hard for him to run so she picked him up and the headed for the Tune up Shop. (I bet I know what you are thinking. You think that Mary is the main character don't you. Well if you think that you're right! Sorry I had to do that. It was that kinda thing where you make them wanna think that this person's the main character and then it turns out he or she isn't. I felt like pulling a reverse on that, :) back to the story)  
  
* * *  
  
"Former Medabot Champion, Ikki Uzuki, retired today from Robattle and his champion Title. Him and his Medabot now live in a cozy little home in at the base of Mt. Fuji. His 2 year reign as Champion gave him, and I quote, 'Good times and bad times.'"  
  
The announcer was still talking in the backround when Mary got home. Mary's mother hurried to the door,  
  
"Mary! Ikki is about to tell all Meda fighters some tips." Mary hurried into the living room. "Hey Mary, where's Dinotron?" Mary tossed a medal in the air."I took him to the Tune up shop." she called from the living room.  
  
"Number 1, always keep your Medabot in good condition. Number 2, Have a good relationship with your meda bot. Number 3, be caring for your Medabot, otherwise he or she will not listen to you, and keep a good bond between you and your medabot. And that's what will lead you to a good life with your medabot."  
  
"Thank you Ikki! Now back to you Brian," Mary flicked off the TV. She thought to herself what it would be like to be the champion. Dinotron would love it.  
  
* * *  
  
At the Tune up shop, the gruff old mechanics worked buisily on Dinotron's body. The gave it a good clean and installed the new parts that Mary had ordered. After about 45 minutes of work they sat down and took a break. "Hey Biff, get me the phone would ya!" Mike called from his chair. Mike was a heavy set man with dark black hair and a chin beard.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, coming!" Biff was a scrawny little fellow, I'm supprised that he's not wearing macaroni for clothing. JK. "here ye are boss." he handed him the phone.  
  
"Now what was her number again?"  
  
"Ah.... Oh, right here." Biff handed Mike a slip of paper.  
  
"Alrighty." he dialed the number. "Hello?" Mary's mother answered.  
  
"Is Mary there?"  
  
"Yes just a minute. May I ask who's calling?"  
  
"Mike from the repair shop."  
  
"Alright. Thanks!" Mary's mom called Mary. "It's for you, the guys at the Repair Shop."  
  
"Hello?" Mary greeted.  
  
"Hi there, this is Mike from the Repair shop, your Medabot's body is all ready so come pick it up when you get the chance."  
  
"Thank-you, I'll be right there. Good-bye!" Mary put the phone down, and ran upstairs to get her coat. After she was set, she rode off on her bike, and rode to the shop.  
  
Today: Simobot lost Rock Fist against Dinoton  
  
In the next Chapter:  
  
Mary picks a fight with the wrong Medafighter. Then they settle their argument in a robattle, will Dinotron win the battle, or will the mysterious Medafighter win it all? 


End file.
